


Stay With Me

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: gryffindorjgave me the prompt,In the middle of the night he watches him go but he's ready for him to stay.Sam Smithhelped me complete the thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **gryffindorj** gave me the prompt, _In the middle of the night he watches him go but he's ready for him to stay._ [Sam Smith](https://youtu.be/pB-5XG-DbAA) helped me complete the thought.

It's two in the morning, or maybe three. Harry can't be fussed to check the time. 

Not when Severus has slipped out of bed and is silently pulling on his clothes to leave. 

Again.

Severus is silhouetted in moonlight, the long line of his body suddenly disappearing beneath voluminous robes.

Harry reaches a hand toward the empty space beside him where the sheets are still warm from another man's body.

_Stay._

_Please._

Why he can't form the words?

God, he's so bad at this. It seems "no strings attached" just doesn't work for him. At least when it comes to Severus.

Harry's fingers idly trace the trails Severus's lips and mouth travelled upon his skin, certain evidence that he finds Harry far more tolerable than he did in the past.

But Severus never agreed to surrender his heart as well as his body. Only Harry would be fool enough to think of fucking as more than sex.

Harry watches Severus slip out the bedroom door, his chest tight with emotion and cursing himself for his inaction.

When he's certain Severus is gone, Harry pulls the extra pillow to him and inhales the familiar scent, longing to wake in Severus's arms.


	2. I Don't Want You to Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave them that way so I wrote a bit more.

"Severus?"

Harry watches Severus still, his back ramrod straight. He'd already pulled on his trousers but his shirt is hanging loosely from his fingers. 

Harry wants to run his hands over the plane of his back, thumbs running along his spine, lips following his fingertips all the way up to the nape of his neck.

"I wondered when this moment would arrive." Severus continues dressing, slipping his arms into his shirtsleeves.

Harry frowns, puzzled. "What moment?"

"The end of our association." Severus turns to face Harry. "Such as it is."

Harry climbs out of bed and approaches Severus. Harry's not unaware of the contrast between them: Severus is half-dressed while Harry stands naked. 

"The end?" Harry can hardly breathe. "You don't want...." He stops himself before he can say, "me." 

"What I desire is immaterial," Severus says, not quite meeting Harry's eye. "You needn't ask me to leave—" 

"I was going to ask you to _stay_ , you pillock!" Harry interjects, grabbing Severus's biceps. "I want you to stay," he adds more softly, loosening his grip. "Will you?"

Severus nods once. "If you insist."

Harry laughs, the tension finally easing. "Good. Now get those clothes off and come back to bed."


End file.
